Kovathe Giffard
Kovathe Giffard is the youngest of the four Giffard siblings. Other Info *'Petpet(?)' - Male Blue Tapira named Snoots McGee *'Alignment' - Neutral Good *'DnD Class' - Cleric *'Voiceclaim' - History Childhood Kovathe's childhood was unremarkable for the most part; he grew up in Neopia Central with his other three siblings, born to unknown and unnamed parents. Abilities Kovathe, having a fear of conflict, has virtually no combat experience; he'd rather try to talk someone out of a bad situation, or even flee if it gets to be too much. Being a Blumaroo, his densely-muscled tail is the strongest part of his body, and he could feasibly break bones with a direct hit from it...if he ever attempted to defend himself. He can also bounce and balance on his tail, and bouncing is often a faster mode of locomotion for him than simply running is. He's quite agile in general, though, and this helps him get out of bad situations; he relies on it even more due to the fact that he's not very strong in a physical sense (not counting his tail), and his durability in particular is painfully average, meaning he can be defeated in a fight quite easily if the opponent can get to him. Friends and Foes Friends/Allies *'Merimoth Giffard' - One of Kovathe's two sisters, the other being Virlaeus. Kovathe respects her a great deal, saying that "she's very wise", and he often comes to her for advice. *'Teriesh Giffard' - Kovathe's only brother. He sometimes worries about the Kyrii, fearing that his headstrong personality might get him into trouble or hurt badly. *'Virlaeus Giffard' - One of Kovathe's two sisters, the other being Merimoth. The two share a love of plushies, and they own a gallery in Neopia Central, displaying their plushie collection for all the world to see. Rivals Enemies Family *'Merimoth Giffard' - One of Kovathe's two sisters, the other being Virlaeus. Kovathe respects her a great deal, saying that "she's very wise", and he often comes to her for advice. *'Teriesh Giffard' - Kovathe's only brother. He sometimes worries about the Kyrii, fearing that his headstrong personality might get him into trouble or hurt badly. *'Virlaeus Giffard' - One of Kovathe's two sisters, the other being Merimoth. The two share a love of plushies, and they own a gallery in Neopia Central, displaying their plushie collection for all the world to see. Romance Personality Kovathe is definitely the ‘baby’ out of him and his four siblings; not just because he’s the youngest, but also because he’s the most naive. While quite intelligent in his own right, he’s not terribly street-smart, and sarcasm tends to fly right over his head. He’s quite gullible and also very soft-hearted, and this can easily lead to him being taken advantage of by more unsavory folk (typically by conning him out of items and Neopoints); however, he also tends to befriend people easily due to his kind nature. He’s pretty terrified of conflict, and will generally flee from an altercation any chance he gets, although he’s more likely to stand his ground if it’s one of his siblings or a friend of his in trouble (he’ll be trembling in fear the entire time, though). Positive Traits *Friendly *Empathetic *Compassionate *Loyal Neutral Traits *Doesn’t detect sarcasm easily Negative Traits *Gullible *Low self-esteem *Forgives too easily *Soft-hearted Quotes Gallery Category:Purple Paw Universe Category:Ryushu's Characters Category:Males Category:Ocs Category:Blumaroo